1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable roof control device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slidable roof apparatus equipped with a flexible slidable roof member for covering a roof panel opening of a motor vehicle wherein the flexible member is openable from the forward to the rearward direction of a vehicle body has been known in the art as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laying Open Gazette No. 63-40228.
However, this type of slidable roof apparatus opens only the front of the roof panel opening of the vehicle body by opening the flexible member. Therefore, when there are passengers in the rear seat, the flexible member is folded into the rear portion of the roof panel opening and overlies the passengers in the rear seat. This means that even if the roof panel opening is fully opened, the passengers in the rear seat may feel uncomfortable and stifled.
Therefore, the applicant invented a device wherein a roof panel can be slidable in the forward and the rearward direction of the vehicle body so as to open the roof panel both from the front and the rear side thereof.
However, a problem arises in such a device in which the rear portion of the slidable roof is openable, because there is a possibility that passengers may be caught by the slidable roof member in the roof panel opening if the slidable roof is closed when they are standing on the rear seat.